


XO

by jlordx (orphan_account)



Category: Alvitz - Fandom, la casa de papel, money heist - Fandom, serquel - Fandom
Genre: ALVITZ - Freeform, F/M, Foreplay, HARD, Hardcore, LCDP - Freeform, La casa de papel - Freeform, Love, Maritz, Money Heist, NSFW, Romance, Sex, Smut, serquel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jlordx
Summary: This is a collection of SerQuel / AlvItz / MarItz one shots
Relationships: Itziar Ituño/Mario De La Rosa, Itziar Ituño/Álvaro Morte, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 28
Kudos: 64





	1. The Best Friday

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a work of mind in the world of fiction

“Whatcha readin’?” Raquel flopped down her body next to Sergio who was busy reading some chemistry books. This nerdy husband of hers, reads almost everything he could read. Even the book of  Kama sutra . He even memorized every single word and position from that book. 

_No wonder their lives have been very amazing every night and day._

“I’m gonna go get ice cream. Do you want some?” Raquel asked, rubbing her fingers on his exposed knee. 

“Only if you came back here naked with those ice cream spread all over your body so I can lick it off your skin instead of the stupid spoon.” Sergio answered her seriously without moving his eyes from the book. But he stopped and glanced at her who was standing up from the bed. “Wait Raquel. Give me a show.”

Raquel squinted her eyes, face puzzled. The strap of her silk red night gown was effortlessly falling off her shoulder. Sergio was just staring at her exposed flushed chest. 

_They just did it half an hour ago and they’re coming into each other again. You can not deny the hot temptation of the fire._

“Come here please.” Sergio commanded and Raquel followed immediately, crawling back the bed, giving Sergio a bit of a show by bending down a little more to expose her jugs. “This nightie is no longer needed.” He clenched his jaw and pulled the straps down, finally revealing her beautiful mounds. He then pulled her close to his face and planted some delicate kisses from her neck down her chest. “Oh God Sergio.” Raquel moaned softly, feeling Sergio’s tongue motioning an 8 pattern that made her gripped onto his hair.

Sergio moved his warm mouth down to her nipples, alternating from sucking and nipping. “Aaaah fuck.” Raquel threw her head back and pushed her chest even more closer to Sergio’s face. They stayed on that position for a minute until Sergio pulled back, tugging Raquel’s nipple. “Fuck that wonderlust mouth of yours Sergio!” She bit her lip, getting off of him to let her night gown fall off her body. She’s not wearing knickers, so Sergio and his pervert self reached his hand and caressed her soft derrière saying... “Don’t forget to put ice cream here too, darling.” 

Raquel glanced at him over her shoulder, biting her lip with a burning smirk. And then strutted her way out of the master’s bed room.

~

“He was hot and single Raquel. I want him.” Agatha, groaned in frustration while describing someone she wanted for herself, making Raquel laugh so hard. “I’m sure you do baby, you wanted every  hot and single guy  you met.” 

On the other hand, Sergio heard his wife laughing and the reason is not him. His blood boiled a little.  _What a possessive jealous prick_.  As Raquel described him. So he followed her voice, and found her in the kitchen, sitting on the island, back facing him while talking with someone. Sergio slowly walked towards her and snatched the phone from her hand to turn it off.

“Seriously Marquina?! I was talking with Agatha.” Raquel rolled her eyes and jumped down from the island. “You should control your jealous ass self sometimes.”

“You are a Marquina too, so don’t call me that. I was waiting for you to come back. Only to find out that your attention was cut in half.” Sergio held her shoulders, looking intently into her mesmerizing eyes. That made his mood change. “I’m sorry.” He breathed, kissing her forehead. Raquel gave up and hugged him tight. “Just don’t cut my calls with my friends.”

“Well, we were in the middle of something.  _My dick wanted your attention your friends don’t_ . And that’ll be mine. Only mine.” He stated in a matter of fact. 

It’s Friday night, both agreed that there would be no disturbance or attention divider. It’s the only time they have their full attention for each other since they have a very tight schedule. 

“You’re upsettingly right Sergio. Alright then.” She detached herself from him and pushed his back on the wall. “Stay still.” She whispered, spreading ice cream on his chest, down to his hard abs. “My full attention is yours, Mr. Marquina.” And then she started licking and sucking off the sweet vanilla ice cream of his chest.

Going further, she knelt down and grabbed his hard shaft, running the tip of her tongue on its head. “All yours.” Raquel whispered. Sergio gripped on her hair when she put the head in her mouth, sucking a bit harder while she’s still flicking her tongue inside. “Oh God Raquel.” She looked up at him and he’s already closing his eyes, getting to an edge. “This still needs some flavoring.” She took the spoon and put some melted ice cream all over his girth. Sergio gasped when a cold but burning sensation touched his skin.  _He loved it tho. He loved what she was doing to him_ _._ Once his cock was covered with vanilla ice cream, Raquel didn’t waste time to run her tongue and lick those sweetness off of her husband. 

Adding up a little pleasure, Raquel cupped his balls and massaged them a little lighter while moving her mouth up and down his dick, sucking harder. “Ugh don’t. Por favor.” It wasn’t that Sergio didn’t like it, he just didn’t want to release as soon as possible.  _Because he’s a bomb and Raquel’s his only fuse._

Raquel pitied him and she stopped massaging the balls, she continued pleasuring him with her mouth instead. She flattened her tongue underneath then licked up to the head, and down to the base again. She then formed a ring with her thumb and middle finger and started massaging his shaft a little tighter. “Shit Raquel!” Sergio panted, he knew he was close so she stopped her before he could give him a  _facial_ . “Your turn Mrs. Marquina. Sit down the table.”

Raquel followed him and settled herself down the table. Sergio picked up the ice cream and winked at his wife. She swallowed hard, getting too excited on what’s gonna happen next. She’s even glad that Sergio agreed to be this messy since he’s so OC and he didn’t want a mess when they were having sex. Tonight’s somewhat special. 

Sergio lifted Raquel’s left leg and put some ice cream up to her thigh. The burning sensation of the cold feeling was helping the anticipation of arousal to escalate quickly. Without removing his gaze from hers, he stuck his tongue out and pulled her leg on his mouth. The mixture of sensation tickled Raquel inside her core when Sergio’s mouth reached her inner thigh, she gripped his hair and placed it on the center to relieve a bit of a tension. Sergio just gave her a single taste tho, and repeated the motion to her right leg. 

Lower torso, around her navel, tummy, under her boobs, around her erect nipples, all over her chest and neck. Sergio never missed a spot to put ice cream on ‘em. Raquel was squirming under Sergio’s delicious licking. She’s hot and burning, the teasing was too much for her to handle. She wanted to touch him but her wrists are pinned down the table by his strong hands. Only his mouth and tongue were working on her precious body. And they were both enjoying every second of it.

“What does this taste like?” Sergio grinned down at Raquel while blowing on her right nipple. “Sergio por favor, just suck it!” She wiggled under him and he just chuckled. “Not funny. Joder!” 

“You’re hot when you’re mad Raquel.” Sweats were already dripping down their bodies too, a little bit slippery when she wrapped her legs around him, but she managed to lock it so she can feel his boner on her core. Sergio on the other hand couldn’t help himself but to bury his face on Raquel’s chest, savoring both of her breasts. “Aaah yes like that. Faster.” Sergio flicked his tongue faster and sucked her harder because he knew she’ll ask him to go hard on her next. And he’s never wrong. “Hardeeerrr, oooh yess.” She bit her lip to muffle her moans but she failed. The kitchen were filled with her heavy breaths and silent moans until she came into her release.

“Satisfied Mrs. Marquina?” Sergio smirked when he’s done, but Raquel wasn’t satisfied yet and Sergio knew that. So he pulled her a bit on the edge of the table and he knelt down, leveling his head in between her thighs. He spread ‘em wider. “You’re dripping. I think you need a bucket.” Sergio teased.

“Sergio just shut the fuck up and show me what more that mouth can do, ahora mismo!” 

Sergio and his smart mind thought otherwise.  _I’ve bought some popsicles the other day. I think they’ll be useful tonight._ He smiled, standing up to get those  popsicles. 

“Where are you going? Don’t you dare leave me here all open!” Raquel yelled at him. But Sergio didn’t mind her and just walk straight to the freezer. 

When he came back, he has his hands behind and Raquel shot him a look. “That should not be as stupid as I’m thinking Sergio! I’m gonna throw you out this house naked.” She warned. He just shrugged that thought off and showed her a red—strawberry flavored popsicle. “This is nothing compared to my dick but I suggest we try it.” Sergio winked at her, Raquel couldn’t help but cackle so hard. “You’re crazy you know that? No! Sergio put that back in the fridge.” 

“Come on wifey, just for tonight. I’ll be gentle. Plus your warm juices can melt this while I thrust it in and out of you. Just imagine it’s my cock instead.”

“You talking dirty to me doesn’t help.” She rolled her eyes, sitting up on the table and crossing her legs. “Put that back. I’ll eat it later, after our sex.” 

“You’re a pleasure killer Raquel. I’ll do anything you tell me to do if we just please try it.”

“You’re not gonna drop it, are you?”

Sergio shook his head like a little kid. 

“Even cleaning the house for weeks? Without me double cleaning it!” Raquel pointed a finger at him. “And don’t hire someone to do it because I said so.”

“Anything Raquel. Anything.”

She let out a sigh and stare at him blankly for some seconds. “Fine then. Promise to be gentle.” then she laid back down the table again. Sergio happily unwrapped the popsicle and walked towards her spot. 

“You have to lick it first so it’ll melt a little bit. The texture will be rough without you licking it.” 

“Joder Sergio and your stupid ideas!”

“C’mon cariño. Let’s own the night for the Friday’s best.”

With the eagerness to feel the simulation, Raquel grabbed Sergio’s wrist and started licking the popsicle. “This tastes more delicious than yours.” Sergio suddenly pulled the popsicle out of Raquel’s mouth. “Okay it’s enough. Back on the table.” He commanded seriously like he’s gonna slay someone. “Hey, I’m just kidding. Can you just live Sergio?!” Raquel couldn’t stop laughing.

“As long as I see you living, I’m fine with that coz you’re my life.”

“Was that a pickup line Sergio?”  
  


“More of a fact. Even though you hurt my ego.”

“Sergio, ‘twas just a joke. Now that pops is melting. You stop giving me episode and let’s start fucking.”

Sergio’s mood immediately changed when he heard the word _fucking_. Raquel who was already had her back down the table, spread her legs one more time and waited for Sergio to put in the melting popsicle in her vagina. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. The sensation was unexplainable. “I didn’t know this feels so good.” She panted. “Move it a bit faster.” Sergio willingly obliged with enthusiasm.

The sight of her in the pleasuring state was a work of delicious art for him. Unable to control his desires, Sergio put his mouth on Raquel’s button to taste the sweetness of her juice with the popsicle flavor. “Dios mio Sergio! Uuugghhh.” Raquel jolted her hips up to get closer to her husband’s face and to get more pleasure she ached.

Sergio’s tongue swirled around her button making her release a high pitch moan. “Are you good Raquel?” He asked her, making sure he’s doing her great. “Perfect. Just shut your mouth and eat me.”

The popsicle completely melted inside Raquel’s core, but Sergio’s tongue and fingers continued the work. He slipped his middle finger first and curled it up, reaching for the soft area to trigger Raquel’s most sensitive spot, and then added another finger. “Aye papi! Yes I’m cumming.” She held onto the table’s edge to support her shaking body, but she hit the vase with her arm, causing for it to fall off the floor, shattering into pieces.

They both stopped and looked at each other saying “Oh shit.”

Raquel, with her shaking legs managed to stand up to check on it. “That’s my favorite vase. Mierda!” Sergio was just looking at her funny, and when Raquel saw his face... “Qué? Why are you laughing?”

“Well let me take you back. I guess you had a memory lost when you came on me so hard.” He managed to say the whole sentence without a crack of laughter. But Raquel herself couldn’t help but laugh either. “Yeah it’s my fault. And remember our deal? I had let you fuck me with your popsicle, now it’s your turn to clean the mess.” She walked towards the kitchen door, but before she opened it, she looked back at her husband who was staring at the broken vase, shaking his head.

“Y cariño, I’ll be in the bathroom if you wanna join me.”


	2. Charge Me Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a work of mind in the world of fiction

>>What time are you gonna be home?<<

1:49pm, Mario excitedly texted Itzi who was still at work. He couldn’t get more excited today. It’s a special day.

>>3 more hours baby. Why?<<

>>I am just missing you so much.<<

>>Awe I miss you too. Well M, I’m at the forensic right now and I’m doing nothing. I can still talk to you.<<

Mario devilishly smiled on the idea inside his head.  _This is gonna be fun_. He said. 

>>Go to the bathroom and lock the door. I’ll call you in 2 minutes.<<

Itzi was doubting at first. Like what if they caught her doing some dirty things inside the bathroom?  But she’s done it before tho. _So why doubt again?_

“Uhm Alex, I’ll get the results later. I’ll just have to do something.” She smiled at the forensic officer and rushed to the bathroom. Making sure no one was around to follow through. She checked the cubicles and no one was using ‘em. So, Itzi locked the bathroom door and locked herself in one of the cubicles. 

Skirt was already pulled up her waist, her blouse was widely open, breasts were popping out.  _I’m ready_.  She thought. By that time, her phone on the toilet tank lid vibrated, the caller ID made her whole body tingle. She needed her release, he needed to come. They were both in need of a heat.

“You ready?” Mario with his low sexy pussy-dripping voice rolled into Itziar’s ear just to diffuse all over her body. “Si papi. Si.” She breathed, hands were already rubbing on her thigh, covered with goosies.

“Now close your eyes love. Clear your mind and listen to my voice only.” 

Itzi was already dripping just by hearing Mario’s voice. Well, according to her, his voice is the sexiest, not because she loves him but because it’s a fact. It could make you feel millions of shivers, it could turn you on in a millisecond. 

“Rub your one hand on your thighs, imagine it was mine. Just a feather-like touch, enough for you to feel the need of the heat.” They knew that it was a tease for both of them, specially for Mario who was just rubbing his bulge on his sweatpants. “Keep your hand like that and I want your other hand squeeze your jugs through your bra. Avoid touching your nipples.”

“You know I hate it Mario.” Itzi breathed in frustration but kept doing what Mario was telling her.

“I know. Trust me, the need will last longer and you’re gonna explode like never before.” Itzi can hear the smug smile on Mario’s face, and that irritates her because he’s always right. “Now rub yourself through your knickers, do not put your fingers in yet.” Mario heard Itziar’s small breaths, he knew she’s building up. 

_It’s like a religion, but they both keep their own faith_.

The sensation of the soft fabric, rubbing through Itzi’s skin was giving her a life to hold on to. At that moment alone, a firework was building inside her tummy but she just kept it burning.  She couldn’t push through until Mario tells her otherwise.

“Push down your bra cups, gently massage and pinch your nipples a little bit hard. Tell me how you’re feeling Itzi.”

“Uuhhh I feel like I’m burning, Mario I’m so hot. I need to–uh to put my fingers in. Please!!!!”

“Not yet Itziar.” Mario argued with his dominant voice. “Joder!” Itzi argued back. “Continue that feather-like touch and while squeezing your nipples, imagine my wet tongue is running on them. Flicking them fast until you grip the sheet as you use to do in bed.”

Her breathing went faster as her head was spinning on the idea Mario was giving her. “That’s fucking hot. Keep talking M.” She moaned, fingers working, squeezing her breasts, pinching and tugging her nipples while the other five were busy rubbing herself through the soft fabric of her knickers. She put her left foot on the toilet lid, having more access to rub herself. 

“Imagine my lips running along your chest, down to your navel, peppering you kisses. Then I’ll stick my tongue out to put it in your navel which makes you tickle, but you’re liking it at the same time.” Itziar yelped when she hit her clit with her fingers while imagine the things her boyfriend was giving her. Her knees were trembling softly but she managed to stay still by pressing her back on the wall. Mario on the other line was groaning too, pumping his d!ck which was standing hard now. His precum on the head was shining brightly like diamonds in the sky. He was imagining Itzi’s warm and wet mouth sucking him, instead of his hand.

He’s aware that Itziar was probably sick of the teasing he’s giving so he pitied her and said... “Time to remove the covers love. Put down your knickers slowly and put it in your blazer’s pocket.” 

“Good Lord finally!” She immediately removed her knickers and positioned her foot right back on the toilet’s lid. “So can I put my fingers in now Mario? Por favor?” She begged, even though she knew that Mario and his dom self wouldn’t allow her to. “Wait until I tell you so Ituño.”

_Calling last names now huh? Means this is getting seriously flaming hot._

“Both hands on yourself now.” Itziar gulped.  This is it. She thought. “Keep rubbing your inner thighs until you feel like coming, then stop to tell me if you did.” Mario commanded the same thing again. Now Itzi thought that he’s stalling. But she can hear the moans he’s making, and the sound of jerking from the other line. She wanted to complain with her frustration but she chose to just follow what she was told to do.

She rubbed her inner thighs for a moment or two until... “Mario please I—“

“Now.” 

The flames lit up brighter inside Itziar’s head and she put a finger first inside of her. She was so wet that they can both hear the wetness as she started pumping her finger in and out of her.

“Use your other hand to rub your cl!t while you pump 2 fingers in and out of you. Imagine those are my fingers and tongue, slurping the flavor out of you.” Her body shook with too much anticipation and her back tingled when she started rubbing her cl!t while thrusting her fingers inside her. 

Knees were getting weaker so she decided to sit down the floor, legs were widely and openly spread. “Uuugghh yess.” She moaned silently. Back was arched, head was held high, chest was pushed out. “Mario I’m so close.”

“Stop and withdraw your fingers out!”  _What a dominant ass._

Itzi did follow the command, even though her legs were folded back in place she was still trying to ease the feeling of orgasm out of her body. 

“Are you feeling good now Itzi?”

“You think I am, after these teasing and orgasm stopping Mario?!” She almost yelled at him. Mario just laughed,  _imagining her like a mad kid Boo from the Monsters, Inc._ “Let me go again.”

Mario let her beloved horny as fuck girlfriend’s finger wonder herself again. First, Itzi was just softly rubbing the lips in circular motion, imitating Mario’s tongue when he’s going down on her. Second, she inserted her middle and ring fingers inside her slowly, she yelped on her tightness and Mario really liked that about her. “Do you like how tight you are love?”

“Mhmm it surprises me. Your d!ck had been in me for a thousand times and I’m still this tight. Ooohhh.” She suddenly moaned so hard when she found her G-Spot. “Time for me to talk.” She suggested even though she’s breathing heavily, panting so hard due to the pleasure she’s giving to herself. “Form a ring with your middle finger and thumb then put it on your shaft. Squeeze and rub you–hmmm fuck–your c0ck.” She took a deep breath for a second. “Repeat the motion until you feel yourself coming.  _But don’t._ ”

“Mierda Mario! I wish you’re here to fuck me instead of my fingers.” 

“And I wish your mouth is sucking me right now.”

The both kept doing what they were doing until they felt themselves coming. They both said “No.” and stopped to tak a deep breath and ease the waves of orgasm away,  _so the third time will be tsunami._

“This is gonna be the last tease Mario. Please don’t prolong I’m seriously dying.” Mario agreed. He couldn’t take the teasing anymore too. 

They repeated their session. No talking anymore and just picturing the other, doing each other to add up the pleasure they’re trying to build to form a tsunami.

“Aaah yes Itzi. That’s right mami.” Mario’s hand went faster on jerking himself. “Fuck.”

“Mario I’m cumming!!!”

“Keep working on yourself. Hold it for a minute. Let’s do it together.”

“Oh–kay.”

Their hands were working faster than ever. Orgasms were building on each other’s body. Sparks and flames were everywhere in their head. Hips were jolting, knees we’re shaking.

_Ready_

_Set_

_Go_

“Now!”

They both breathed “Aaahhh” so deep that it needed a dig. Itziar’s body was trembling, Mario’s muscles were a bit spasming. Both were satisfied but aching for each other’s presence. They still needed each other to complete the missing delicious pieces of their pleasure.

“Damn it Mario. That was intense!” She laughed as she’s getting up to fix herself before getting out of the bathroom. But she saw the puddle she made on the floor. She shook her head saying ... _how the fuck can he be so right?_

“As always Itzi. And don’t you dare put your knickers back or I’ll know it.”

“But I still have—“

“Just don’t put it back Itzi. I want you to come home without those knickers on you, so the only thing I’d do when you get here, _is to_ _pin you on the wall and fuck you hard._ ” 

Itzi looked at her watch. She still have 2 hours before going home. It’s gonna be a long waiting game for the both of them. “I’d expect you to be standing in front of the door naked then Mario.” She bit her lip, picturing her hot boyfriend waiting for her in front of their door,  naked. _Her libido rose up again._

“Do you want me to be scrutinized by our neighbors?” Mario laughed, but he’s liking the idea.

“Come on baby. Is it a deal or no deal?”

  
**_~to be continued~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it.


	3. Charge Me Up 2

_10 more minutes._

_She said, counting down the time._

The waiting game for her was too long, she couldn’t control the firecrackers inside her body anymore. She badly needed to feel his warm touch, the heat of his tongue, and the contraction of herself when he’s moving in and out of her. 

_Phone vibrated._

_ >> I can’t wait to be inside you.<< _

She looked at the clock— _4 more minutes._

_> >I’ll reach your soul until you scream my name to stop<<_

“Goddamnit Mario!” Itzi whispered, the last time she looked at the clock. “Ugh finally!”

She rushed to exit her office, but Alex got on her way. “Inspector, I need your signature—“

“Alex mañana. Por favor.” She shoved him away and went straight to her car. She’s feeling so horny that she could even go to the other lane, over taking the other vehicles and running all the red lights.  Badass.

“Abrir la puerta!” She’s already banging the door and Mario wasn’t even paying attention yet. “Mario por favor!”

Finally, Mario opened the door for her and leaned on its frame. Wearing nothing but his tight boxers. “We haven’t started yet and you are already panting?” He teased, crossing his arms. Prolonging the agony of his girlfriend. 

“That horny text message drove me crazy. Now let me in.” She was about to enter, but Mario blocked her way. “Joder! Let me in or I’ll make love to myself here!” He just chuckled at her frustration. “I’d like to watch a show Itzi.”

She rolled her eyes smacked his chest. “What? You want our neighbors watch me?! Come on Mario!” 

“Don’t worry about them. They’re already used in hearing you scream my name every single night.”

He suddenly grabbed her tiny body into the the house, locking the door behind them. “Hmmm I love it when you’re hard.” She bit her lip, rubbing her hands on his hard chest. 

“Did you follow what I’ve told you?” She nodded and moaned at the same time. “Let me confirm.” He said with his low dominant voice, hands sliding her legs up to her thigh. Itzi gasped, gripping on Mario’s shoulder for support. 

“ _Good girl_. ”

They both gulped at the sensation when Mario slid his fingers on her slit, feeling the accumulated moist on her area, moving his fingers up and down. “Hmm more.” Her legs automatically spread wider, and moved her hips down, causing Mario’s fingers slid inside of her.

“ _So wet baby girl, so wet._ ”

“Just for you–oooh!” Itzi threw her head on his shoulders when he curled his fingers up, hitting her G-Spot. Then she she reached down on his wrists, helping him move faster. “Aaaahh” her knees started trembling, but Mario’s arm was wrapped around, supporting her not to fall. “Does it feel good baby?”

“Yes. Si. Si.”

He pulled her closer to his body for a full support before moving his fingers faster. “Aaaahhh!” Itzi yelped, every single time he hit her spot. “I’m close.” She wrapped her arms around him, feeling her body tense on the coming wave of orgasm. Mario kept finger-fucking her until she... “Hhhmmm.” Her knees trembled, her body was shaking and her orgasm kept going. 

Mario withdrew his fingers and put it in his mouth, sucking her juices off of it,  _one by one._

“The best taste. Now remove your clothes off then sit down the couch, legs widely spread.”

Itzi immediately obeyed, there’s no room for the wait. She already had enough to prolong the satisfaction. Once she’s settled down the couch, Mario walked in front of her, drinking the essence of the true beauty she possessed.

Kneeling down the floor, he leaned forward to give her a sweet delicate kiss that could turn her on even more. Tongues were fighting for dominance, swirling on each other’s mouth. Mario’s hands then reached Itzi’s jugs, squeezing ‘em both, pinching and tugging her nipples on his fingers. “Unnghh down.” She pushed his head further down, wanting her swollen nipples to be sucked. “Oooh Mario.” Itzi breathed when she felt Mario’s teeth tugging on one of her nipples. 

The tasteful anticipation her hips began to form a wave of excitement again. She was too sensitive that if he touched her down there, she’d probably explode immediately. 

“I wanna taste you so bad.” Mario mumbled while savoring her jugs. “Por favor do! Ahora mismo!” 

Mario’s tongue slid from her chest down to her lower torso, not dipping in to where she was aching to be tasted. She was getting weaker and she just wanted to release so bad. So she reached on top of Mario’s head and pushed his face closer to her flesh.

“Aren’t we eager tonight small lady?” 

“Ugh don’t call me small Mario and just put your mouth on my—aaaahh!!”

She moaned so loud when she felt her boyfriend’s tongue dipped inside of her. She jolted her hips up, meeting his face but Mario held her steadily in place. He looked up at her and whispered... “Ssshh. Tone it down Zi. You don’t want Mrs. Santos to come knocking at our door again in the middle our business.”

“Oh I don’t care about Mrs. Santos. I suggest you continue what you’re doing.” Itzi breathed, but Mario scowled at her. “ _I guess I could use the toy I bought for you the other day_ _._ ”

Itzi’s eyes went wider, “No. Please.” But he didn’t listen. He threw her on his shoulder then started running up to their room, yet carefully laid her down the bed with a warning “Stay still or I’ll make it double the suffer.”

“I’m going to tone it down. I promise.”

_And those promises were broken when he started dipping in._

“Tonight, I’m gonna teach you a lesson.”

He opened the drawer full of handcuffs, he took a pair attaching the first one on her right wrist with her right ankle, and attached the other handcuff on her left wrist and left ankle. 

Itzi was just lying on the bed, breathing so hard, waiting for the set up to be over so she can feel her boyfriend’s warm and dominating love.

“Now this.” He showed her the  _ball gag_. “We don’t want to be kicked out from this neighborhood right?”

“Just for tonight Mario!” She warned back. “Well if you really did every single promise, we wouldn’t be right here like this.” He straddled her, putting the ball hag on her mouth. She tried to say something but she couldn’t. “Mhm, that’s what I am saying. Now let’s go back to the real business.”

Mario settles himself down between Itzi’s thighs, flicking his tongue faster on his cl!t yet at the same time, using his strength to calm her still since her body’s shaking. 

“You really taste so good Zi. I could make a smoothie out of your juices.” Itzi was trying so hard to speak but the ball gag was on her way. Mario continued pleasuring her with his talented tongue, he could hear his girlfriend’s whimper but he didn’t help her remove it. 

Not until her body convulsed with a shock of orgasm flowing out of her. He sat up a bit to watch her perfect body dance under synopsis of orgasmic fantasy written by the pleasure. 

_That was beautiful._

He looked back at her, there were already tears in her eyes. The look on his face couldn’t be painted.  _Did he hurt her? Shitta curse._

“I’m sorry Z. Did I hurt you?” But Itzi shook her head no. Mario immediately removed the ball gag from her mouth even the handcuffs from her wrists and ankles. He even wiped the tears away and hugged her tight. “I’m fine. Those were my grand release tears. What you did was so hot.” She smiled, rubbing his chest with her shaking soft hands. “Can I be in charge now Mario?” She raised her eyebrows and pouted like a  _ little girl . _

“What, are you gonna tie me up?” He joked, rubbing her soft back. “No. I just want your hands free so they can roam around my body.” She bit her lip, pushing Mario down the bed. Her eyes batted up and down his muscular body which tripled her size. Her mouth watered when she saw the tight boxers he’s wearing. “Hmmm. I think someone is waiting for me.”

She sat down on Mario’s legs, pulling his boxers down.  Her huge friend  sprung to life, her lips automatically formed a smirk.  _A precum on the head was shining like the stars above._ Itzi brought her tongue out to lick the white sticky liquid coming out from Mario’s friend’s head. Mario shivered when he felt her tongue ran round the head.

“God.” He breathed, fisting the sheet. Itzi went further down with her mouth, taking the whole him up to the back of her throat. “Oh Itz–“ he couldn’t even compose a sentence to say while feeling the high end pleasure Itziar was giving him. Itzi began bobbing her head up and down his shaft, sucking harder than ever. “Fuck!” Mario _stuttered._

_ Now you feel what I felt when you’re teasing me baby. Itzi said inside her head, smiling like crazy.  _

“Zi stop!” He framed her face, stopping her from doing further so. He just— “Why don’t you want me to swallow? I’ve been asking you that since I agreed to be your girlfriend.”

Well...

“I just don’t like it. It feels like I’m disrespecting you.”

“You’re not. I like it.”

“Still no Itzi. We’ve talked about it a million times.” 

She just shrugged her shoulders then climbed up to straddle his torso. “Okay.” She planted a kiss on his soft lips. “I won’t bring it up again. But can we at least do it just once, then never again?” She smiled innocently.  _But Mario is a one word guy. He always is._

He rested his hands on her exposed thighs, rubbing them up and down, giving Itzi a turn on to start the ride. “Babe, you’re not a slut or some porn girls on the adult site. I don’t like doing those kinds of stuff to you. I respect you because I love you. And I just want to love you for the rest of my life.”

It’s now or never.  He said.

So he reached for something from one of the drawers.  _A little block box_.

“Itziar, I can’t imagine myself living without you. I feel incomplete when I’m not with you. So please be the one last piece to complete my puzzled life. Marry me.”

Itzi just covered her face with her hands, tears were already streaming down her face. “At least you should’ve asked me this on a romantic dinner or a walk at the beach. But anyways I will still be saying  _ yes. ” _

Mario smiled so wide, he couldn’t believe she said yes. He was keeping the ring for a couple of weeks and was just afraid that she will say no.  But she said otherwise.

He slipped the ring on her finger, “It’s beautiful.” Itzi said, staring at the ring sitting on her shaking hand. “I love you Itzi.”

She didn’t answer. She just kissed him hard but full of desire, passion and love.  _She could picture herself facing the future with him_ .

They continued kissing, not wanting each other to let go. Skin to skin, the warmth of their love wrapped around them like a circle of infinity. But they needed to breathe so they slowly pulled away. Itzi then shifted a little lower, she sat up and grabbed Mario’s shaft, positioning it to her opening.

“Shhhiiiit.” She breathed when he felt him stretching her. “You okay?” She nodded as an answer. She always felt like ‘twas her first time when she’s riding him.

“Please don’t move. I have to adjust first.” She put her hands on his chest, Mario’s holding her hips guiding her carefully. When Itzi finally adjusted, she started sliding her hips forward and backward, getting used to the huge thing inside her. “Oh god.” They both moaned together. The pleasure of heat was embracing them as one. “Can you go faster?” He asked her and she nodded. Now she decided to move her hips on little circles, while her hands are pinching her nipples. “Yes, like that.” Mario groaned. 

“Okay, I’m ready for the ride.” She shivered, readying herself time move up and down on her  fiancé. Mario held her hips tighter as she started moving up and down slowly—not to fracture  his thing suddenly . “Hummm Mario. Together.” 

He followed, he thrust up in her when she got down on him. They were moving in sync together, her breathing got faster and heavier and so did he. He watched her jugs jiggle along with her movement, riding him like a carousel. Mario moved his hand on her cl!t to run and add more pleasure for their night.

“Oooh!” Itzi threw her head back. “Faster.” She commanded, Mario obeyed immediately, he moved his fingers faster to rub her cl!t. “Hm shit!” Her body began to tremble again and he knew she’s so damn close already. “Give it all baby.” Mario cheered up. Itzi’s body collapsed on top of him as she release another wave of orgasm, wetting Mario’s shaft and the sheet.

He let her calm down by rubbing her back, still not getting off of her tho. And when he felt that she’s finally calmed, he started moving in and out of her again. He could hear her heavy breaths, she was just clinging onto him, feeling him moving. And just some minutes, she could feel another wave of orgasm coming out again.

“Together.” Mario mumbled, nuzzling her neck. Itzi agreed. 5...4...3...2...1... “Aaaah.” Both of their bodies trembled as they released together. Heavy breaths were covering the whole room. But when Itzi sat up and pressed her nose against his, those breaths turned to sweet laughters. 

“That was amazing.” She mumbled hugging him tight. Mario slowly slid off of her and sat up on the bed with her still on his lap. They were just staring at each other, no one dared to talk. They didn’t have to. 

A moment of silence was passed, and finally... “ _I love you too Mario._ ” 


	4. Yes Ma’am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~this one shot is dedicated to my moots (you know who you guys are. Keep the kalat on fire)~

“Sergio. 3 o’clock ahora mismo.” I immediately looked at my 3 as Pedro told me to do so. My heart began to skip so fast as I saw her strutting down the hallway.   
  


“ _That bust, accentuating hips and thighs. Damn that body ma’am_.”   
  


_The way she flips her hair and sways her hips, oh god you give me heaven her on earth_.   
  


I wasn’t aware that I was staring at her that long, fantasizing that she’s on my bed, shaking her body while screaming my name in so much pleasure, until Pedro snapped his fingers in front of me. “Do you need a bucket? Your saliva is dripping.” He joked, laughing at my just-woke-up trance reaction. “If only I was inside your head, I’d be tight too.” He eyed my trousers, and there was already a growing bulge. I immediately covered it with my bag and woke myself up to reality.   
  


_Oh Ms. Murillo, what are you doing to me?_

”We should get going. She’s so strict on attendance and she really hates it when someone is late on her class.” Which is true. There’s this one time, one of our mates entered her class just 3 minutes late and we could already see the fire burning in her eyes. But she looks so hot when she’s mad. _She’s the hottest teacher in this university_.   
  


~

“Buenas noches everyone.” Ms. Murillo looked at everyone with a blank expression on her face. She’s really hard to read sometimes. But when her eyes batted at me, she stared at me longer and all the feelings started to explode inside of me. I cleared my throat and pushed my glasses up like I always do when she looks at me like that.   
  


“Well, we don’t really have something to do today since I have already taught you everything that covers this period. We are a week ahead of others so I’ll let you watch a movie and you’ll have to make a reaction paper out of it.”

Boring. I’d rather watch her teaching us, than to watch a movie. But we have no choice. At least she’s not terror today.   
  


She turned off the lights and the movie started. She walked at the back, sitting down the empty desk there, while facing her laptop.

I wonder if she’s also watching pornography or somehow imagine her own fantasy. Does she touch herself before she go to sleep? Does she use her shower head to pleasure herself while taking a bath? Does she own some toys like dildo or vibrator?   
  


“Sergio.” _Oh yes say my name ma’am_. “Sergio!” I recollected myself immediately. Ms. Murillo was already standing in front of me. I fucking got lost in my deep imagination. So deep that only I could dig.   
  


_I was in between her thighs, vigorously sucking and eating her. When she said my name, I thought it was still my imagination, but it turned out to be a reality._   
  


“Uhm, yes ma’am?”   
  


She rolled her eyes.   
  


So hot like the way she is in every single imagination I create. Fuck! I’m already getting hard just by looking at her. _I wanna slide my hands up between her thighs and feel the delicious warmth of accumulated wetness in their apex. I swear to god, her miniskirt is now the death of me! I’d really take her straight once she bends down_.   
  


“Since you’re topping this class.” _But I want you to top me ma’am. “_ I will assign you to do a report to summarize the movie.”

”Yes ma’am.”

She looked at me up and down and then smirked. I wonder what she’s thinking. It scares the heck out of me. I just squared my shoulders and saw Pedro on my peripheral view. He’s shouting “Sex” silently that only I could hear. I just shook my head and focused on the movie instead.  
  


After more than an hour, the movie ended. It’s gonna be so easy to make a reaction report for this. 

“Thank you for today. You may now go. Except for Mr. Marquina. Stay.”

I don’t know but my dick twitched when Ms. Murillo said my last name. _It’d be better if she’s using it tho_. Once my mates are already out, Ms. Murillo closed the doors and shut the lights off again.   
  


_oh my god_.   
  


“Your phone please Mr. Marquina.” What?! “I know you’re hiding something to feed your fantasy.” _Does she know I saved pictures of her and used them to fantasize about her_?! “You know, my father is an intelligence agent. I can see what’s inside your phone.” She then bent down, her breasts revealed in front of my naked eyes.   
  


I don’t know but my heart is already sinking. I’ve edited some of her photos too, made her naked to level up the anticipation. And oh sh!t now she knows.   
  


She stood up straight again and sat down on the table, crossing her legs. I swallowed so hard watching her every little move. I’m sweating, I’m hot. If she’s teasing me, Lord I’m dead.   
  


“Give me your phone Mr. Marquina.” Her voice is so hypnotizing that I immediately bring my phone out. “Hmm good boy. Now come here.” She used her middle finger to summon me near her. I stood up in front of her and she suddenly spread her legs.   
  


_Oh good Lord_.  
  


“Let’s turn your fantasy to a reality. Shall we?”

 _  
Now Ms. Murillo is really the death of me_. 

She snatched my phone from my hand and took a picture of herself on that position. I couldn’t move. What is she doing?

”Now I want you to kneel down.” Uh what?! I still obeyed her tho.   
  


I knelt down in front of her like she’s the only one I wanna praise. My mouth automatically opened when she raised the hem of her skirt and put her knickers aside.   
  


_Help me Lord_.   
  


“You’re the only nerd I know who fantasizes about me. And it thrills me. Why don’t you taste your medicine _Sergio_?”

  
I know this is wrong but this is also my chance. So why hesitate right? It just frustrated me when I was about to run my tongue on Ms. Murillo’s pussy, my phone rang so loud. _Motherfucker_!   
  


We both sighed and she walked around to sit on the chair behind that desk. She looked at me waiting to answer my phone. So I did. ‘Twas my friend, “Blanca?”

I caught Ms. Murillo rolled her eyes when she heard a girl’s name. But she let me talk to my friend tho.

”You done?” She raised her right eyebrow at me. I can feel she’s mad and frustrated too. The call lasted a little longer than it should. “I lost my appetite. We should go.”

_Oh no. Don’t you dare hang me like this Ms. Murillo. I need to savor you first._ So when she stood up, I held her hip and kissed her lips, sucking ‘em hard. I heard her moan through my mouth and there was no resistance which I liked. But she pulled away, panting hard. 

“This is risky Sergio. We should go.”

”But—” I’m not yet finished with you! “No buts.” She bit her lip like she’s analyzing something. “I’m free tonight. If you wanna talk about the reaction report you’re going to do, I’ll text you my address.” She narrowed her look at me. “Unless you already knew where.” Then smirked, leaning in again, giving me a tongue probing kiss and a dick squeeze before going out of the room.

_Damn. Wasn’t that hot?! And the fact that I’m going to fuck her in her flat. Lord I’m excited_.   
  


~

I excitedly drove to the address Ms. Murillo sent me. I was taken aback when I saw a huge White House sitting in front of my eyes. Does she live here alone? I rang the doorbell, first attempt–no answer. I rang it twice and she finally answered.   
  


She’s just wearing a huge size t-shirt and left me wondering what’s underneath. I just knew that she’s not wearing a bra since her nipples were visible on my eyes. My mouth watered like a little kid wanting to suck on those sweet buds.

”Sorry. I was cooking. Come in.”

That’s why it smelled delicious. _But you Ms. Murillo you’re more delicious_.   
  


We went straight to the kitchen, found out she’s cooking some kind of soup. “Can you please taste it?” She asked, blowing the soup on the spoon before putting it on my lips. “Good. You’re a good cook.” _And I also bet, a good fuck_.   
  


“So tell me Sergio. Why are you doing this? I mean why me?”

”Ms. Murillo.” I started but she cut me off. “ _Raquel_. Call me Raquel.” She licked her fingers and leaned down the table with her elbows carrying her weight. “When I’m at the university, I want you to call me Ms. Murillo. When we’re outside the university, call me Raquel. And when we’re fucking, call me _Ma’am_.”

  
I swallowed hard and I didn’t think twice to answer her “Yes ma’am.” She laughed at me, like I’m a joke to her.   
  


“Your body, you have a heavenly body. I bet you know every guy and some of the girls in school fantasize about you. Right?” She just shrugged her shoulders. “Since I stepped my feet in that university. And you’re the only one I agreed upon.”

Damn. I’m feeling so lucky then.   
  


“I don’t know but I feel like you have 2 personalities.” She turned off the stove then sat on the counter. “Like Superman and Clark Kent.” She winked at me like she’s teasing. I just nervously laughed, but I’m really flattered. “Have you eaten your dinner?”

”Yeah. Just before I got here.” I pushed my glasses up again. I don’t know why I still feel nervous knowing that I’m already comfortable talking to her. “Alright. I bet you’re still full, but you’re up for the dessert later right?”

”Only if the dessert is _Raquel Murillo_.” She scoffed, getting some soup for herself. “I have chocolate cake in the fridge. Tell me if you liked it.”

I couldn’t take the pressure and heat I’m feeling anymore. So once she sat down the counter again, I immediately pulled her t-shirt and knickers off then spread her legs so I can bury my face in between them.   
  


“Ooh Sergio!” At this moment, I don’t care if she’s my professor or not. All I ever think about is to taste her and give her body a sweet justice. It’s my dream and I won’t slip this chance away.   
  


She held my head on place and her back began to arch. I can feel her fast breathing. _This is gonna be the best night of my life_. She fucking tastes sweetly delicious. I continued flicking my tongue on her wet core, she tried to cover up her loud moans but she failed.   
  


“Shit I’m coming!” The high pitch moan she makes added some spice on our game. I never thought she’s this loud.   
  


She wrapped her legs on my neck while moving her hips to rub her core closer to my face. _Fuck she’s so sexy_. “Ser–oooh” she could barely say my name. I know I’m doing her good. “Aaah!” She gripped my hair, her legs wrapped tighter around my neck as she came so hard.   
  


“Damn it.” She panted. “That tongue is so talented.” She smiled, she looked so flushed but she’s still so beautiful. “Can you let me eat first?” She giggled. I nodded but in one condition. “Only if you let me study your body while you eat your dinner.”   
  


She just stared at me blankly again. Sometimes she’s really hard to read and most of the times, she’s not. It just worries me when she looks at me blankly. I don’t have any idea what’s on her mind. But I hope she bites my proposal.   
  


“We could do that.” She nodded, getting her bowl of soup and now, sitting on the table—naked.

I stood up behind her, pressing my bulge on her back. I felt her tense up but she shove it away professionally. I continued doing my work by massaging my hands on her shoulders down to her chest, reaching for her nipples. Once I caught them, I rolled ‘em on my fingers. Ms. Murillo leaned and rested her back on my now exposed front. She could barely eat her dinner now.   
  


_I’m not sorry tho. I’m just living my fantasy as she told me so_.   
  


“Squeeze them harder.” I obeyed. But it wasn’t enough for me so I turned her chair around, making her face me instead. I pulled the other chair and sat down. I stared at her face down to her body. _God she’s so beautiful, you really made an art_.   
  


“What?” She eyed me.   
  


“Nothing. Im just admiring the view.”   
  


“Stop admiring and savor me instead.” I smirked, then I saw a chocolate pudding sitting on the counter. “Hold on.” I took the pudding and showed it to her. “Maybe we can use some flavoring?”

”Oh god yes. That’s really the use of it.” She laughed, letting me spread the pudding on her neck, chest around her nipples and tummy. I lost my tongue on her body, tasting every inch of her until I found and licked every pudding spread all over.   
  


“My turn.” She winked, kneeling down to remove my now tight sweatpants. I wasn’t wearing briefs or boxers and that amazed her.   
  


_Well, if you’re going to have sex with the most beautiful woman you desire, why wear undergarments still_?   
  


She gritted her teeth when she saw my huge shaft. “You really have a big dick huh Sergio?” I got embarrassed and my face turned red. “I still wonder how a nerd like you manage to have this kind of body too. Do you work out?” She asked, rubbing her hands on my abs, down to my thighs not touching the one I wanna be touched. “Ugh...” I breathed. “Yes ma’am. I go to the gym with Pedro.”   
  


“I see.” She grabbed the pudding. I was shocked when she spread it on my lower torso and to my groin. I’m waiting for her to spread it on my dick but she didn’t yet. “Ma’am I...can you–” I can’t even talk straight when her tongue started running on my thigh up to my groin and torso to lick off the chocolate pudding. I want to ask her to suck me already but damn, she’s avoiding it!

”I know you want me to suck your hard dick now Sergio. Just wait a minute.” She giggled, directing her kiss on my chest up to my neck. She shifted her body, now she’s on my lap straddling me.   
  


_Her wetness, lord! I can already feel her wetness. It’s hot and warm I could dive in_.   
  


She frame my face with her soft hands, my lips parted automatically when she leaned on it. She slid her tongue in, I did slid my tongue in her mouth in return. Good lord she’s a very good kisser. I could live like this forever. She pulled away a seconds later tho, but she tugged my lower lip for finale.   
  


“Who’s Blanca?” She asked, but I was shocked when she started moving her hips on a little circle. Grinding on my dick.

_Serious shit?!_

”She–she’s...” Fuck I’s stuttering. “Just a friend.”

”How sure are you that she’s just a friend of yours? I don’t want anybody else in between us if we were to do this.” She moved faster, sliding her wet pussy on my so hard cock now, but she’s not taking it in yet. 

_She’s dead serious_.

”101% now keep kissing me ma’am.” She shook her head. “ _No_.” She finally took the pudding back and sat back down on her chair to spread the remaining pudding on my dick, coated with her sweet juices. She made sure that ‘twas fully covered with the pudding before taking the whole me in her mouth. _Damn that mouth_!   
  


She swirled her tongue while my shaft’s inside. Then brought it back out to just lick the head around then slide down to my base. Making sure she licked all the chocolate pudding off.

_Good lord she has the most talented tongue in this world_.   
  


“Follow me.” She whispered darkly as she walked out the kitchen, to the living room. I watched her ass bounce as she walked and it’s one of the most beautiful view. “Sit down.” She commanded me. So I said “Yes ma’am.” And sat down the couch.   
  


She straddled me once I settled down myself on the couch. I watched her face changed when she slowly sat down on my cock. Her eyes were closed, mouth was opened yet her lips were quivering. “Madre mía Sergio. You’re huge.”

I helped her adjust by guiding her down on me. I could see the pain on her face but ‘twas being clouded by pleasure. I looked down, she already took the whole me in her.

_Wow. She has the warmest and wettest area. Reality is really better than fantasy_.

She started bouncing up and down. And I couldn’t help but say “Yes ma’am. Just like that.” And thrust back up into her. “Harder Sergio. I want it rough and hard.”

 _Rough and hard huh_?

  
I carried her small body and pinned her on the wall. In this position, I can fuck her deeper.   
  


She locked her legs around my waist, her hands were also pinned above her head. “Uh yes Sergio, like that yes!!!” She screamed my name and I love it. “Hmmm. More faster.” I fucked her harder and faster, giving all the energy I’ve got. “I’m cumming don’t stop.” I didn’t.   
  


I felt that she’s really close because she dug her nails deeper on the back of my hands and pulled my body closer to hers using her wrapped legs. I am so damn close to end too.   
  


“Ser—oh...Sergio!” Her scream went louder as she showered her orgasm together with mine.

I let her rest on me, head nuzzling on my neck, both of us were catching our breathes.   
  


I was about to carry her back to the couch so she could relax when...

”Raquel?”

”Mario?!” 


	5. Plus One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~this one is kind of something I didn’t expect to do, but I did it anyways. Just for the SerQuel /Alvitz /MarItz stans out there. ❤️
> 
> By the way, here’s my playlist for these shots. :)) https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0O0rFSFUt3B9avQCpCqLcu?si=ywVjG_bFSemw-qe67OffsA

“Hello?” Raquel called out but no one answered her for the first time. She usually was being welcome by their security and helpers when she got home. But that afternoon seemed weird and new.   
  


“Welcome home Mrs. Marquina.” Sergio Marquina, her husband gave her a bit of a jump. “Hi. I thought you’ll be coming home tomorrow?” She nervously smiled. Her guts were telling that something’s up, yet she didn’t have any idea what. “Uhm where’s everybody else?” She softly asked him, who was just wearing his tattered jeans and nothing on top. His abs were covered with sweats, indicating that he had been working out. But what caught Raquel’s attention was the red silk tie Mr. Marquina was holding.   
  


“Elsewhere.” He answered her with his dominating voice. “I have a surprise for you. Come.” Raquel was hesitant to hold his hand. She really was thinking that something’s up and that surprise was not an ordinary surprise a guy could give to their lover.   
  


She held his hand anyway, then Mr. Marquina turned her around, running his free hand on her exposed thighs. Raquel took a deep breath when she felt her husband fingers brushed her slit through her wet panties.   
  


“You’re beautiful Raquel. So beautiful.” Sergio ran his fingers up to her hips and waist, lips on the soft skin of her neck. Raquel couldn’t help but to moan his name as soft as a feather touch. “Se-Sergio.” And he loved it. He loved everything about her.   
  


_But tonight, he had to—punish her_.

So he put the red silk tie to cover her eyes. Leaving her blind into the darkness of his awaiting surprise. 

” _We are going to play_.” Raquel get goosies all over her body. Tingles started vibrating up and down her spine, but at the same time she was hiding her nervousness under her excitement. Sergio then carried her bridal style towards the room they call “Play and Pleasure Room.”

_The room looked kinda dark. Full of toys for sex-perimentation_.   
  


Raquel has no ida tho. She thought they were in their master’s bedroom. But when Sergio unzipped her dress and let it fall down the floor, she knew they weren’t. _She knew she’s fucked_. She was standing in between two poles with soft ropes attached to tie her up later.   
  


Half naked, Sergio took a step back to admire the art he won and savor the real beauty in front of his naked eyes. Unfortunately, he wasn’t satisfied with the view yet. So he walked back to his wife, inserted his thumbs on the band of her panties. He was about to slip it off but he decided to prolong the agony and tease her more.   
  


Sergio touched her through her panties, she moaned and held onto his shoulders for support and balance. “ _Darling please_.” She begged but he didn’t listen. He instead tied her up with both of her wrists and ankles. “Sergio what are you doing?”

Mr. Marquina _nodded at Mario_ who was sitting on the bed, patiently waiting for the real show to happen. Mario stood up and walked towards the drawer of vibrators. He took the medium red then walked towards the tied up Raquel. When she heard the vibrating sound, her heart pounded like she’s riding on a coach pulled by hundreds of horses. She was about to call her husband’s name but was interrupted with her own moan instead when Mario put the vibrator on her right erected nipple.   
  


“Oh. Oh god. That feels good.” Then Mario ran the device to the other nipple. She flinched, having her so much aroused body covered with her own goosies and anticipation.   
  


On the other hand, Sergio was just sitting on the leather couch rubbing himself, watching his own show. He knew he’s hard and wanted to take his wife at that moment. Yet he wanted her to feel what he felt when _she almost fucked her personal body guard—Mario_ , while he was away doing his business— _guilt and anger_.   
  


So he decided to make the two drink their own medicine with this setup. He watched Mario worked on her body, making Raquel feel frustrated when he pulled the vibrator away from her wet flesh. Every time she asked for more, Mario obeyed but just to tease her. “Please don’t stop. I need to cum.” Mario looked at his boss but Sergio shook his head no.   
  


“Tear the covers off.” He commanded instead. Then Raquel realized that they weren’t the only personas inside that room and the one touching her was “–Mario?!” She finally got the thought of it. Sergio Marquina came home earlier than expected because he found out about her _Mario–Fantasies_. She whispered “Shit!” as Mario started ripping off her panties.   
  


“Sergio I want you to stop this now. Please!” She shouted. But knowing her husband that much, he never will. Specially when a setup is made for his own benefit.   
  


Sergio stood up from the couch to caress his wife’s soft baby face. Her skin’s really soft and she smelled heavenly. “ _I’ll just put her on fire_.” He mumbled while kissing her collar bone. She wanted so bad to resist but there’s something magical on Sergio Marquina’s tongue, that when it stuck on your skin, you’ll never get enough of it. And Raquel just wanna love every bit of a moment. “ _Then you can continue_.” He pulled her naked body close to his, feeling her warm sweat on his skin. Her little heavy breaths and ecstatic moan we’re indicating that she’s been set up on a fire already.   
  


Sergio wanted her to burn.   
  


He reached the choker which was hanging above her head then attached it to her neck. Tight enough for her to get oxygen to breathe. “Sergio por favor. Stop.” Raquel begged. She didn’t like what was happening. She knew sergio was taking his revenge and was too much for her to handle.   
  


“Do you love me?” He asked with his lips on hers, digging his tongue inside her mouth. He kept kissing at the same time he wanted her to answer him so he released her mouth. “Answer me Raquel.” She swallowed some hard saying... “I love you Sergio. I do.”

”Then what’s the meaning of this betrayal?!” Raquel tensed up. “I wasn’t thinking clearly. I missed you and I was drunk. Wanting you to come home and make love to me.” She argued, almost crying. Sergio made her legs spread wider and knelt himself in front of her like he’s ready to just do it for the rest of his life. “But you let Mario to do the work here instead?” His tongue explored her flesh and then ran his tongue inside her, making sure he hit the right button. “... _and here_.” His tongue explored every inch of her being until her knees began to tremble, begging for him not to stop.   
  


when Sergio felt her close to an edge, he stopped, leaving Raquel in frustration, full of need and was burning like a fever with her own fire of desire. “This is how you make me feel Raquel. Frustrating right?” He licked her again up to the edge but he didn’t let her cum again. Then he stood up to make her taste her own juices from his mouth.   
  


“I want you to trust me Raquel. I’m just giving you what you want.” Sergio kisses her lips once again then called Mario’s attention to join them together.   
  


Sergio’s at her back, Mario’s in front, savoring her jugs with his warm wet mouth, making her transfer to another galaxy with the pleasure they were giving her. Mario started turning on the vibrator again and rubbed in on her cl!t, up and down on her slit.   
  


Raquel cried but the the two gentlemen didn’t mind. Sergio cupped here derrière, squeezing them hard before he bent her forward to spread them apart. He licked his fingers first before rubbing it on her flesh again. He nodded at Mario and he suddenly thrusted the vibrator inside Raquel’s flesh. She screamed “Aaah!!!” With so much pleasure and need. She could feel the device vibrating inside her, sending shivers and tingles inside her body to shock the blood flowing in her veins. She then heard a belt and pants thumping on the floor. She wasn’t certain who owned it. She didn’t care anymore. All she cared about was the pleasure the 2 men giving her. 

“Do not betray me again Raquel. Never.” She just moaned as a response. “Answer me Raquel.” He slapped her derrière again twice and she finally answered him verbally. “Si Sergio. Oh god yessss!” She hissed feeling the burning sensation on her buttocks and the pleasurable feeling in front of her her since Mario was sucking and squeezing her tits while the vibrator was still pulsing and vibrating inside her flesh. Her head was over clouded with pleasure at that moment.

Sergio knew that, he’s very aware of that. So he positioned the tip of his cock on her back entrance and thrusted into her so hard without a warning. Making Raquel scream his name like her God he is. “Relax cariño. Just breathe and relax.” Sergio wanted to punish her but he didn’t want to hurt her at the same time.

“Take the device off, your turn now Mario.” Mario immediately did what he was told with excitement. Finally, he’ll fuck the woman he fantasized for years. He removed his pants entering her front entrance so hard.   
  


“Oooh Madre mia!” Raquel cried. She couldn’t believe what was happening. Two men were entering her both holes and she didn’t expect it to be that pleasurable. In fact, she wanted more. Sergio and Mario were groaning on how tight she was, each of them was enjoying their every second. “Faster please I’m cumming.” But when sergio heard that, he stopped pounding in her and pulled his shaft out. He grabbed her face then licked her lips up to her ear and said... “Don’t you dare cum Raquel. Unless I tell you so.”

”But—” He sucked her mouth to shut her up and motioned Mario to just continue and go faster...harder. So Mario held onto her hips to get more force for his pounding.

Raquel was so wet that his cock was easily going in and out of her. They could also hear the sound of her wetness plus the slapping and friction of their skin can add heat and pleasure to their experiment. She mumbled something but they couldn’t understand since Sergio’s mouth covered hers. Raquel’s moans and groans were muffled inside Sergio’s mouth. It’ll make her hard to breathe, he realized it.

”Were you saying something darling?”

”Sergio I need to cum now. Please Mario don’t stop.” Sergio finally felt that Raquel was already weak and frustrated, so he removed the ties off her wrists and ankles even the choker from her neck. She almost fell down the floor but luckily tho, Mario caught her on time and put her on the bed in the center of the room instead.

”On your knees cariño.” Raquel obeyed immediately, positioning herself in all fours. But Sergio pulled her closer on the edge of the bed so he can... “Open your mouth.” ...put his cock inside her mouth while Mario was taking her from behind.   
  


Mario slapped her ass and Raquel started moving her hips and ass back to compliment Mario’s thrusts. “That’s right. Jolt harder Mrs. Marquina.” Mario groaned, now gripping her hair too so there’d be no disturbance in between while she was sucking Sergio’s dick.   
  


“Ugh yes suck my d!ck little Kitten.” Sergio groaned as he started pounding his shaft inside Raquel’s mouth, arching the back of her throat. Good thing she had a very amazing gag reflex. She could take any size of penis.   
  


“Your mouth is as so warm as your pussy darling. I’m gonna shoot my seeds in it.” And he did. Sergio showered right into Raquel’s mouth. There were some leaks dripping off but she managed to swallow everything stayed inside her mouth. Sergio still had some to release tho, so he surprised Raquel a facial.

”Turn around.” Mario flipped Raquel’s small body so her front could face up and exposed to them. Looking at her jugs, Mario’s mouth watered, so he leaned down savoring each one of them. Her nipples were so juicy so sergio joined the party. The two of them were busy sucking the offer while Mario’s fingers traveled down her flesh to please her again.   
  


“Please let me cum now.” Mario’s fingers aimed in her hardest, making her cry louder.   
  


when the two felt her body twitched, they stopped. “You can continue on top Mario. I’ll go down on her.” Sergio suggested.   
  


Mario locked her hands and pinned them above her head. He asked her to open her mouth again and suddenly shoved his huge cock inside of her mouth.

Raquel’s tongue swirled around Mario’s shaft, mimicking the movement of her husband’s tongue working down on her. She kept on bobbing her head too, to give Mario the satisfying blow jobs he desired. Sergio at the same time inserted two fingers inside her flesh, curling them up and down, hitting her gspot over and over again. Driving her to the edge.

  
“Damn. You’re an amazing blower Mrs. Marquina.” Mario breathed feeling himself about to go to an edge too.

  
Sergio spread Raquel’s thighs, setting himself in between them. “Wait for my signal then we can cum together.” He commanded as he pounded his dick inside his wife’s flesh again. Harder and deeper that time.   
  


Raquel almost choked on sucking Mario’s huge cock as he moved his hips forward, reaching the back of her throat.   
  


Sweats and heat, a smell of fresh hard sex were slowly diffusing inside the room’s atmosphere. The three were fucking continuously in the bed like there’s no tomorrow for them to do so.   
  


After almost 20 minutes...

”Ahora.” Sergio yelled.   
  


Mario showered his cum first inside Raquel’s mouth, she swallowed ‘em babies with enthusiasm. After a moment or so, she cum along with her husband. She felt the shower inside her exploded and ‘twas immensely amazing.   
  


The three of them scrambled on the bed like ants. Raquel in the middle, cuddling on her husband’s sweaty body while their legs were tangled. Mario was lying down on her left side, catching his breath too.   
  


When they were all feeling better to normal, Mario excused himself to go back on his duties, leaving the couple alone.   
  


“It was intensely amazing Sergio. But please don’t do this again.” Raquel whispered with her hoarse, shaking voice, snuggling close to sergio while her face was nuzzled against his neck.   
  


“Don’t betray me again then.” Raquel just moaned as an answer. Sergio slid his fingers down on her again. She winced when she felt his soft touch.

He brought his fingers back, eyes widened. “Darling you’re bleeding.” Raquel was aware of that. “I know I’m fine. I’ll take a warm bath later to ease the pain. Right now, just let me sleep with you here for a couple of hours or so. Don’t go anywhere please.”

Sergio pulled her closer, kissing her head. “I’ll stay here cariño, I won’t go anywhere. Now sleep. _You’re safe with me_.” 


	6. Pleasure Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~one shot for (Sergio, Raquel, Alicia and Mario)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -this is dedicated to my KALAT FAM (ka-TL) ❤️

We’ve been trying real hard for more than a week now. We still failed. I’m in the verge of getting a depression, just a thin line between my sanity and frustration. 

I mean, we were doing it right. Sergio, my husband was hitting me on the right spot. I just don’t know what’s happening. I felt it coming, but if I were about to release the tension, it popped like a bubble and then nothing happened.

“We’re still going for a checkup tomorrow right?” He asked me, looking at my eyes through the mirror. I don’t even know how long we’ve been standing here silently. I pursed my lips and about to cry when my eyes met his. “Oh darling don’t cry.” He hushed me down by curling me into his arms. “There’s something wrong with me.” I sobbed, wetting his shirt with my tears, and he just let me.

“There’s nothing wrong with you Raquel. Come on, let’s sleep this up and tomorrow you’ll be better. Vale?” I nodded my head, but hugging him tighter with all the strength left in me. “Carry me to the bed please.” Because I’m too weak to move.

_Is this really the effect for not releasing for more than a week?!_

“Lights off or lights on?” Sergio asked. “Off. And hug me tight.” He followed what I’ve told him. I’m also thankful that he’s so understanding. He’s still taking care of me like a baby. Well he said,  _I’m his baby that’s wh_ y. “I’m nervous. What if there is something wrong with me Sergio?” 

“Raquel, listen to me.” He spooned me closer to his body. I feel safe when he does this to me. “There’s nothing wrong with you. I see you’re just stressed and tired from work, I guess that’s one of the reasons why we cannot make you cum.” He kissed my shoulder up to my neck, making sure I’m feeling good. “Don’t stress this up anymore darling. You’ll be alright. Just relax. I’m here for you. I love you.”

He really knows how to make me feel good, he always says the things I needed to hear to be calm. “I love you too Sergio. Thank you for staying with me through this.”

“Well, you’re already a part of me and I don’t want anything bad happen to you. Now sleep. Goodnight Raquel.”

“Night night Ser.”

~

“Quel, come on. We gotta go.” He’s been calling my name for 15 minutes now. But ugh can he just wait a little more? I’m still trying to comb my crazy hair!!! 

“I’m coming.” I shouted back. “You’ve been telling me that for the 8th time now.” I heard his voice getting nearer and his steps going closer. “What’s wrong honey?”

“I’m trying to comb my hair and at the same time applying my makeup.” I pouted. He just sighed, looking at me and then got the hairbrush and started combing my hair. “You don’t have to do that Ser.”

“Well I have to since you’re taking too long already. Now just put your make up on, or not. I’d prefer your natural look.” That made me blush and smile. So I turned around to kiss him. “Really?”

“Yes. You’re more beautiful with your natural look. I love you, just the way you are Raquel.” I couldn’t help but smile wider. “You’re blushing.” He teased, poking my nose.

How could I not?! Sergio is the sweetest man I’ve ever met in my life. I swear!

“Stop it. Give me 5 more minutes then we can go.”

“9th.” He raised his eyebrow. I stuck my tongue out at him then pushed him out of the bathroom. “Love you!” He shouted walking out. _I love him and I’m so in love with him_ . 

~

“Serg, I’m nervous.” I said, rubbing my hands together. He pulled my chin up, giving me a sweet gentle kiss on the lips. “Don’t be. You’re gonna be okay.” Then held both of hands, rubbed ‘em with his hands then brought ‘em to his lips, kissing my knuckles softly. 

“Mrs. Marquina.”

That’s our cue! The doctor’s ready to see me now but I ain’t ready to see her yet. I’m seriously fidgeting. Luckily Sergio’s very understanding and sweet, comforting me every time. “I’m gonna hold your hands throughout your checkup. I won’t let go.”

I smiled and nodded at him. Here we go . 

“Hola Mr. and Mrs. Marquina. I’m Alicia Sierra and I’ll be your sex therapist.”

_Good Lord, tell me why did we get here?_

“I’ll be asking you some questions and I want your sincere and honest answer.” Sergio and I nodded at her. 

“How often do you have sex?” Okay, I was expecting the question but not the feeling after you heard it. 

“Uhm two to three times a day.” I answered her honestly. I couldn’t lie, just by looking into her eyes you’re forced to tell the truth. I mean it feels like I’m hypnotized. 

“That’s nice. And do you always cum?” Oh my god. I should’ve prepared myself for these questions. 

“Uhm, yes. But lately I wasn’t able to. So we stopped having sex 3 days ago.”

“How about you Mr. Marquina, were you able to reach your edge?”

I rolled my eyes.  _He always does_ . 

“Yes I do. I’m just worried about my wife tho. I mean our sex was widely amazing. I know I hit her good but last week, everything has changed.”

Alicia was just listening to Sergio’s talk while I’m here, trying to stop my head from spinning. All I ever wanted is to release. Why do I have to get through these therapies and whatnot?!

“Alright. I’ll run Mrs. Marquina some tests first.” She stood up, getting something from the drawer. “You may please change to this.” Hmmm a hospital gown? “And Mr. Marquina can wait at the lobby.”

I widened my eyes. No!!!

Sergio kissed my head whispering that I’ll be okay. I just held his hands tight for the last time before watching him walk away.

“Just wear the hospital gown with nothing underneath.” 

_Ah uh ma’am, nothing underneath?_

“Hurry up Raquel. I’d give something you haven’t experience for the past few days.” Alicia winked at me. Damn she’s hot. I’m straight, but she’s giving me chills and shiver up and down my spine. 

Maybe it’s normal. She’s my sex therapist right? 

Anyway, I walked into the bathroom to get naked and put on the cute pink thin hospital gown alicia had given me. I took a picture and sent it to Sergio. 

He replied immediately saying “Take that home. It’ll be useful for us on the bed.” I laughed so hard he’s so crazy. 

When I came back, Alicia was already leaning on her desk, waiting for me. I shyly smiled at her.

_ Wearing this gown is not as comfortable as it is !!! _

“Follow me.” She walked straight to the door, leading us to a room with a bed at the center, sex toys in every corner. 

_ This is where she does the therapy ?! _

I’m just curious tho. “Do you use those—” I pointed out the set of vibrators displayed on the counter “—to your clients?”

Alicia just let out a small giggle. “No. I gave them their own. Those toys are just for display. Now lie down the bed Raquel, and spread your legs for me please.”

Wait. Is she— “Are you gonna fuck me?” Alicia widened her eyes and let out her laugh.  _ Oh my god. I’m embarrassing myself here .  _

“Well Raquel, I’m going to check your genital first. And if you’re feeling horny just tap me, we can arrange that.” She winked at me and I know I’m already in trouble. 

“You have a very nice vagina.” I just stayed silent. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m nervous.” I answered honestly. 

She looked up at me from between my legs and frowned. “Don’t be nervous Raquel. This is your body. Focus on it. Focus on your own pleasure. Now I want you to take a deep breath and relax.” So I did what I was told. 

Alicia went back on touching me down there again. I just closed my eyes, feeling her fingers run on every inch of my vagina. 

“How do you feel when I do this?” She pressed her two fingers on my cl!t then motioned ‘em on slow but small circles.

_Fuck this feels good. Sergio does this to me but there’s something about Alicia’s fingers. Like wow!_

“Good. Oh yes.” I accidentally moaned, so I put my hands on my mouth. “Let it out Raquel, it’s okay.” She kept working her fingers on repeated motion and I felt something building in my tummy.  Could it be it? “Oh my god I’m—“ but then Alicia stopped. I looked at her with frustration and disappointment in my eyes. Is she playing with me?!

“I want you to remove that gown completely.” She commanded. I swallowed hard. The room was air conditioned but my sweats kept coming out. I just followed what I was told and removed the gown in front of her naked eyes. “Good girl. Lie back down.” She spread my legs and removed her gloves. 

One finger. 

I flinched.

She just kept it in a slow pace and I already feel the burning sensation inside of me. 

Two fingers, moving in and out of me on the same pace. 

_ This is getting hotter .  _

“Play with your breasts Raquel. Let’s see if the stimulation from that can still add up your pleasure down here.” 

I automatically brought my hands up my chest to cup my breasts, play with my nipples by rolling and pinching them with my fingers.  _Oh Lord, I have almost forgotten how it feels like_ _._

Alicia then withdrew her fingers from me and I sighed so hard.  Why? Why is she torturing me? 

Wait no. I think she’s not torturing me at all. She’s checking me up right? And she’s doing some test!

She held onto my thighs and suddenly buried her face on my core. I widened my eyes and about to react but she never gave me time to, for her tongue suddenly dipped into me.

“Aaahhh!!” That’s all I could do at that moment. I moaned her name “Alicia...” And arched my back with the pleasure she was giving me.  It was so intense !

_Her tongue, God had given her the most pleasurable gift and I’m blessed to receive a part of it._

I bit my lip, controlling my moans but I failed. She made me scream as I released the heat so hard like I’ve never hit something like this before.

Alicia stood up, then looked at me with those tantalizing eyes whilst licking her lips. Then she said... “You sounds sexy. You’re sexy.” I just stared at her, still catching my breath. “You were a little bit tensed. I suggest you relax more and pleasure yourself alone. You can live with that right? Without a call from hubby?”

I guess so. 

So I just nodded my head yes. 

Alicia helped me up and passed the hospital gown. I immediately wore it. “You may change into your clothes now, I’ll wait for you at my desk.” She winked at me before walking out of the—I don’t know what they call it but I think _it’s a_ _sex therapy room_.

~

I took a deep breath then looked at myself in the mirror. I can say that I’m glowing. My first session went well and I’m hoping there’s still another session.

Don’t get me wrong, I love my husband but Alicia...she makes me hit it hard and she’s a magic! 

“Joder.” I whispered, giving my cheeks a little slap. “What am I thinking? I just practically cheated on my husband!” I ran my fingers through my hair. “Unless he takes it as a therapy. He’ll understand it. Plus he pushed me to get into this!”

Am I that bad?! I mean liking what I did back there with Alicia. Or is that normal?

I recollected myself and put a smile before going back to her desk. I hate it. There’s a spark and I couldn’t deny it!

“How are you feeling Raquel?” She asked me with enthusiasm and that bright eyes of hers. Damn! 

“Uh, honestly I kind of feeling better now after the–“ I couldn’t even bring myself to say it. “You know. Than the past few weeks with my husband.” Wow seriously self? What a confession!

“That’s good to hear.” Alicia clicked the pen and wrote something in a piece of paper. “I felt your reaction Raquel. You’re holding back. Is there a reason why you’re holding back?”

What? As far as I know, there’s no reason for that. “Well maybe I’m too focused of myself getting some intensified orgasm rather than focusing on my husband giving me pleasure. And now I think it’s unfair.” That’s true, yes. I’m really a bad liar when I say to Sergio that everything is working out fine.

She held my hand and gripped it tight enough for comfort. “If you’re in the mood tonight, make love with him. Don’t stop just because you’re not getting what you want. In a relationship of two Raquel, it is always gonna be give and take, understanding and most of all love.”

That hit me hard. I love Sergio, he loves me too. Now everything is getting clearer inside my head, I’m always the one taking and he’s always the one understanding. We should work like a pendulum. 

“I’ll try. Thank you Dr. Alicia.” I stood up, she did too. “There’s nothing wrong with your body Raquel. Just feel it and don’t hold back. Here...” She gave me a piece of paper and I opened it. 

“My number and the date of our next session. I’ll be waiting.” I looked at her. Her eyes, they’re twinkling and I felt the butterflies in my stomach getting wilder. 

I just nodded at her and said goodbye. But before I completely get out of her office, I took one last look at her and she’s already staring at me. She winked, making my feet drag themselves towards her, it’s automatic, I grabbed her face and lingered my lips with hers.

_If this is wrong, oh Lord forgive me for I have sinned._


	7. Pleasure Therapy 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be the last part of this one shot collection. Thank y’all for reading. 💙

A smile automatically pinched on my lips when I saw my husband patiently waiting for me at the lobby. He was peacefully reading a magazine, and the devil I am, sat down on his lap then removed the magazine in front of him.

“There you are darling. How’d go?”  _It went well Sergio. Really really well._ “I’m sure Dr. Sierra was a big help to you.”  She was—is.  “Yes. And it went really uhm good. I was so nervous when she asked you to leave tho.”  _But it surprisingly turned out alright. And I loved it_.  “I may say she’s one of a kind.” I framed his bearded face and looked into his eyes, they calmed me down in a perfect way like I’m staring at the vast ocean. I felt guilty somehow, for not telling him the truth. I mean, there’s a perfect timing for everything and now is not the right time. “I’m hungry Sergio.” I whispered, being cute so he won’t resist me. Plus I’m seriously hungry, and it’s past noon!  _Wow, I didn’t notice the time when I’m in Alicia’s clinic_. 

Sergio put his right hand on my thigh, rubbing it softly while the other was being wrapped around my waist, holding me for support. He’s really so soft to me and I love it. “I know a good restaurant downtown. Come on.” He kissed my cheek three times before standing up to give me something I want—food!!!

~

Nighttime and I couldn’t stop thinking about Alicia. I was scrolling through my phone, thinking about calling her but I flinched when Sergio flopped down the bed, making me bounce and stumble on top of him. He wrapped his strong arms around me, hugging me tight like I’m his teddy bear. I couldn’t help myself but to smile and wrapped my arms around his neck, buried my face on his chest, listening to the familiar beat of his heart.  _My name._

“You smell so good.” He mumbled, kissing the top of my head. “You could be my human perfume.” I giggled, he’s really crazy sometimes. There was a silence for a solid minute, only our breaths could be heard. I wonder what’s going on in his mind. The only thing I knew at the moment was his fingers tracing lines on my back, like he was drawing a whole novel of us. I just woke up from my trance when he took a deep breath and called my name. “ Raquel .” That was deep and sincere. At that moment I know he’s up for something serious. So I decided to detach myself from him, he sat up and I followed but he pulled me close, making me straddle his lap.

“You’re beautiful Raquel. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve laid my eyes upon. You’re incredible. Maybe if I didn’t meet you, I’d be at someone else’s bed, trying to figure out what to do next in my life. But Raquel, you’re amazing.” I smiled, my tears slowly starting to form in my eyes. “Sergio...” He touched my lips with his thumb. “Sshhh you don’t have to say anything cariño. Believe me, every word I say is true. I feel like I’m already living the best of my life when I’m with you. And I know for sure that I’m ready.”  _Ready for what?_ “To build a soccer team with you.” He smiled so wide, but there’s a shy little Sergio’s face in his eyes. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not rushing anything. I just thought that after your therapy, we can start...” I stopped him from talking by pressing my lips with his. 

“You don’t have to be dramatic to get me started Sergio.” I tried so hard laugh even tho I’m feeling so bad. I rested my forehead with his then my tears were kind of a traitor and they were already running down my cheeks. I hate crying in front of him, but at that time I wanted to let it all out. I wanted all the emotions to get off my chest. “Cariño.” Sergio framed my face and made me look at him. “What’s wrong?” He wiped away the tears with his thumb. “Sergio lo siento.” I cried harder and gave up into his arms. “I—I don’t know if what happened this morning was right. But I made the doctor touch me and she made me come. I feel so guilty for liking it.” I felt him breathe against my neck. And I was just sobbing and sobbing because I felt so heavy! 

Sergio didn’t say anything after a couple of minutes, he just waited for me to calm down. But I still didn’t know what he’s thinking, what he’s feeling. I’m afraid he’ll hate me. 

“Raquel. Don’t cry cariño. I know.”

_He knew?!_

“Dr. Sierra explained it to me. At first, I didn’t agree because you’re my wife and I don’t want anyone just touching you or anything. But for the sake of you achieving your highest pleasure, I settled up my mind and understood what is needed to be done.”

He knew. And I was there feeling so heavy like I’ve cheated on him, but then he knew! I shouldn’t feel guilty then right? “Why didn’t you tell me Sergio?” I finally brought myself back up to face him. “Because you won’t agree if I told you.” I just stared at him, I didn’t know what to say. So I got off of him, climbed down the bed and walked towards the door. “Where are you going?”

“Guest room. I need to be alone.” I answered without looking at him. 

“Raquel.”

No, I didn’t give in. I flopped myself on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I felt like I was the one being cheated upon. Like I was the pet on the experiment. I hate Alicia, I hate Sergio, I hate myself!

“Raquel.” Sergio’s out there banging the door. “Raquel please open the door.”  _Sergio lo siento, I needed to be alone to think_.  So I put the pillow on my head, hoping he’d stop. Eventually, he got tired and stopped the noise. Deep inside I knew he just wanted me to be okay, I just wished that somehow, he told me everything first before we went downhill. 

~

I didn’t even try to bother my wife anymore. I know she’s upset about all of these. I should’ve explained to her everything, that I’ve talked to Dr. Sierra before pushing her to the limit. To be honest, it’s hard to be away from the love of your life even just for a night. So I stayed awake until I found myself in the kitchen making a mess, and thought my ruckus was the reason why Raquel woke up. “It’s like three in the morning Sergio.”

“Sorry. Did–did I wake you up cariño?” She just stared at me. ‘Twas hard to read her expression that time. I didn’t have any idea what’s running inside her beautiful mind. “You should go back to sleep.” She muttered, then turned her back.

I ran to reach her then hugged her from the back. “Raquel.” A soft whisper automatically delivered from my heart. “Lo siento cariño. I really am. I love you so much and it hurts me that we are like this. I don’t like this. Please come back to bed with me.”

Because I couldn’t sleep without her by my side. She’s my safe heaven and missing her felt like hell!

She breathed softly and I let go of her. She finally faced me and smiled the shyest she could. She looked so innocent and pure. “Don’t try to burn the house then.” I furrowed my eyebrows then suddenly I smelled a burning pancake. “Mierda!” I ran towards the stove to turn it off. I looked around and what a mess I found. “I’d clean these first thing in the morning.” I smirked at my wife and she’s just standing there with her messy but sexy hair, smirking back at me. I could stare at her forever. “That’s okay.” She spread her arms and tilted her head. “Take me back to bed now.” I felt something tickled my spine that made me carry her swiftly. The next thing I knew, she’s on top of me screaming my name.

~

“Strawberry cheesecake is better. Trust me Sergio, it’s a woman’s heaven.” He looked at me funny, I raised my brows and said “I know what you’re thinking and it’s a different thing. Now pay that cake so we can go to the clinic.”

“Si señora.” I shook my head and gave him a kiss. “I’ll wait for you in the car.” He just nodded.

Whilst walking, I bumped into someone holy-good-fvcking-bang-me guy. He’s hot! “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bump you.” That’s all he could say before rushing inside the cake shop. My eyes were glued at him until they noticed a familiar face. “You okay Raquel? Legs are too short to make it fast to the car?” Sergio teased, I nudged his tummy and grabbed the cake from his hand. “Don’t be too annoying.”

“Come on Raquel. You’re being grumpy again. Aren’t you happy? I finally made you cum last night. The therapy session is working.” 

“I know right? It’s a big help and I’m getting back to my sweet self again.” He opened the car door for me and let me in first before doing the same. “I agree that you’re sweet. Specially when you eat pineapples.” He tried so hard to be serious on that statement but he couldn’t help but laugh still. “Alright stop that right now Sergio. Don’t get me started here.” 

To be honest, I was feeling it. I just tried my best to control myself. I don’t want us to crash! I remembered some time, he’s doing his thing while driving and we almost crashed on a truck! So no, we ain’t gonna do it again. 

“You’re not nervous now are you?” He held my hand and brought it to his lips to kiss my knuckles. I shook my head no. Because “I’m more comfortable now. But please stay inside. Don’t leave me again. Tell Alicia you’ll stay. Insist por favor.” He just winked at me as we continued walking towards Alicia’s clinic. 

“Buenos días Dr. Sierra. We’re back, and we have a little present for you.” I gave her the cake as she smiled, putting it on her desk. “And how are you? Did you two have it?”

I just shrugged my shoulders with a twinkle in my eyes. 

“I take that as a yes then. Right Mr. Marquina?” She looked at Sergio, the smile on his face never disappeared today. “Yeah. Finally, after your first session my wife was able to cum and we are both happy about it.”

“It’s working Alicia. Thank you.”

“My pleasure. And we really have to check on you just to make sure you’re really reaching the peak and to release the wave.” I just nodded. I looked at Sergio and he agreed. “Can I stay here Dr. Sierra? My wife requested if I could.” 

I held Alicia’s hand tightly. “Please?” Then pulled my puppy face so she couldn’t resist. “Yes. You can stay Mr. Marquina. So are you ready for your next session?”

“Yes I am.” I answered her with excitement. She just winked at me and handed me the hospital gown. “Like the first time Raquel.” I obeyed immediately, got naked and put the hospital gown. But when I walked out from the bathroom, I see no Alicia nor Sergio. So I decided to go to the  _sex therapy room_ as I call, and there I found them making out 

My husband was sitting on the bed, while Alicia was straddling him. They were kissing with tongue! I didn’t know why I didn’t feel guilt or anger, instead I felt horny and I found what they were doing hot! Her hips started to move in little circles on Sergio’s lap while removing his shirt. I couldn’t help but to bite my lip while watching them like that. 

When Sergio’s shirt was off, he batted his eye on me, he looked shocked but I didn’t mind. “Raquel I–“ I walked towards them, framed his face then kissed him torridly. Alicia got off of him and we made him lie down the bed. I walked on the other side of the bed, while Alicia was standing on the side I was at. We looked at Sergio with our lustful looks then our hands started rubbing his chest down to his lower torso just teasing him. 

Alicia’s blouse was already unbuttoned so I pulled her to give her a tongue probing kiss. I looked at Sergio and he’s already panting, so I brought my hands up to Alicia’s blouse, slowly unbuttoning it, revealing her busty breasts. My kisses went down to her neck, sucking her skin a little bit harder, leaving love marks that we didn’t mind. I heard my husband cursed, so I completely removed Alicia’s blouse along with her bra. My mouth automatically watered when I saw her already erected nipples, ready for stimulation. I cupped her breast, she moaned. So damn sexy!

I brought them to my mouth, sucked her nipples hard one by one. Then I felt Sergio down there, he’s hard like a rock. “You can remove the pants now.” He did obey immediately. Oh wow, I love it when I’m in control. Me and Alicia did the same thing, we both got naked and climbed on the bed, both on top of Sergio. The only difference was, I’m sitting on his shaft while Alicia was sitting in his face. 

Moans covered the whole room while I was rocking on top of my husband, him eating everything out of Alicia. We only stopped when we heard the door opened. 

Holy fuck?! He’s the one I bumped to earlier! 

“Mario.” Alicia muttered, getting off of Sergio’s face. I did the same, but Sergio pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms around my body. “These are Mr. and Mrs. Marquina. And this is Mario, my partner.”

Partner as in “Husband.”  _Oh wow_!  “Did you get the oil and chocolate syrup?” She asked him and Mario just nodded. “ _Then you’re welcome to join us._ ”

  
I looked at Sergio. “A group sex therapy?” I whispered and he just shrugged his shoulders. “Are you up for that?” Because to be honest, I was so up for this idea. I didn’t care what’s gonna happen and I just wanted to feel something magical again. “I mean it’s gonna be fun, right?” I smiled, rubbing his bearded face, then was tempted to kiss his lips to taste Alicia’s juices. “If you liked it, why not? You earned it.”   
  


My heart skipped so hard with happiness. I just jumped when Alicia called our names. “We can sit down first Raquel, let Mario and Sergio give us a show.” Well, I didn’t know if I were to laugh or just to stay poker because of what I heard. She meant SHOW, so B2B like...oh my god! “Ser?” I raised my brows, getting an assurance that he’s up for this.

“Yeah why not? I think it’s great. Do you?” I just stared at him. So he’s up for this. Then why not? “All righty then honey.” I smiled, tasting his lips for the last time.

I sat down beside Alicia on the couch. “We can eat the cake while we watch them.” She suggested. So I opened the box, dipped my fingers on the icing then licked it off using my tongue while my eyes were stuck staring at her. I noticed her swallow hard but she immediately recollected herself after I sucked the icing off of my finger. “Fuck Raquel. You are so damn sexy.” I giggled a little bit. “Did I turn you on?” She narrowed her look as she cupped my face, leaning her face close to mine. “You always do.” Finally, she captured my lower lip with her teeth, tugging it before pulling away. “The truth is, I told mario about you two. We were both bisexual and we wanted you.” Woah! So… “It means that this is your first time doing this? I thought you usually do this with your clients.”

“Yes, this is our first time and no, I’m a professional ST, Raquel and I set limits. But when you stepped a foot in my clinic, there’s this urge that I want to feel.” She breathed, now looking intently to the two gentlemen making out in front of us. My eyes get wider when I saw Mario’s big behind, I swallowed hard then looked at his front, he’s so blessed! My mouth watered when Sergio started rubbing and jacking Mario off. Their veins were showing and ‘twas really hot. I couldn’t believe myself watching my husband being pleasured by somebody else and it didn’t weird me out. Mario commanded him to lie down, Sergio obeyed. “You like what you see Raquel?” I shook myself off from that question. “Very much.” Alicia just nodded and asked me to pass the cake because she was hungry as per her. I wasn’t sure if it was because of the cake or the whole situation. I batted my eyes back to Sergio and Mario after passing her the box. Mario was already on top of Sergio, applying chocolate syrup on his neck, chest down to his lower torso. Mierda! I wanna have some too.

Mario stuck his tongue out then began licking the syrup off of Sergio’s skin, sucking a little. I heard Sergio groan. He was really feeling it. His hands were resting on Mario’s head, pushing downwards. He was already hard and he wanted Mario to go down on him immediately. “Your mouth is open wide.” Alicia muttered, standing up from the couch, then stopped right in front of me. “Open your thighs apart Raquel.” I just blinked at her, as if I did not understand what I was told. When I didn’t follow, Alicia squatted and did it for me. She parted my thighs apart and gave me a single, long but soft lick. “Oh. Ooh god!” That made me threw my head back and held onto her hair for support. “Open your eyes Raquel, I want you to look at our husbands as they do each other, while I do you.” Shit! Alicia continued playing with with her tongue while I kept myself focused on the show in front of us. Sergio’s d!ck was already in Mario’s mouth. It was weird but it felt like I was feeling Mario’s mouth sucking on me instead.

“Fuck Mario.” Sergio groaned yet again. He was so close to an edge and I thought Mario felt that so he stopped and they exchanged position. But Mario was sitting on the bed, Sergio was kneeling on the ground, ready to suck what God has blessed Mario. “Aaah aw!” Alicia bit my clit and woke me up from my prayers again. “They’re getting ready and I’m just getting you ready.” She finally stood up just to sit down beside me again. “Look how satisfied they look.” These guys really were, whilst I’m here panting, catching my breath and trying to calm myself down after Alicia did not let me cum when I needed it the most! I witnessed how Mario closes his eyes, his jaw clenched as he’s bobbing my husband’s head up and down his shaft. He’s close I could tell. He pushed Sergio’s head up, making him stand up too. Suddenly, their lips were tangling on each other’s. Again, the tongues were visibly slipping in and out of their mouths. I wanted that! “Let’s go!” Alicia grabbed my hand, making me stand up then we walked towards them.

“Lie down the bed.” Mario commanded on Alicia, she looked at me, indicating to do the same so I followed. Sergio brought out the cake from the box, dipped his fingers in to get some icings then spread it on my breasts. Mario did the same to Alicia.

_Oh god that felt so good._

I really loved how my husband tongue travels all over my body, it’s like he’s lost and my skin’s his map.

I felt his fingers slid down on me then curled up inside suddenly, making me yelp and moan at the same time. “You are so damn wet Raquel. I love it when my fingers slip easily in and out of you..” He moved his fingers faster “…like this.” I just bit my lip and closed my eyes, feeling the pleasure he’s giving me. At the same time, I heard Alicia cried. Mario’s really that damn great huh?! I opened my eyes to check at Alicia and she’s already looking at me. She reached for my face, once again her mouth found mine. Our kisses were intense, tongues slipping in and out of our mouths, fighting for dominance. But I couldn’t deny that she’s a great kisser and I was enjoying every single lick of it on my tongue. “Go on all fours.” She winked. So I followed again, because I am enjoying every single part of this session!

Hands and knees on the bed, Mario’s in front of me while Sergio’s at the back. Alicia came back with oil on her hand. She stood up beside me, all of the sudden, I felt the warmth of the oil sliding on my skin. Sergio’s hand reached on my back, rubbing down to my derrière, kneading and squeezing ‘em. While Mario’s hand started groping for my breasts too, softly rubbing ‘em. His shaft was straightly pointing in front of me, tempting me to put it on my mouth. I didn’t hesitate to open my mouth just to take Mario’s shaft in. He’s huge, it almost didn’t fit my mouth but I still managed to take all of him. The sucking went harder when Sergio slowly slid his shaft inside of me, starting to move slowly until I’m used to the pace. I just almost choked when Mario thrust his hips. Holy fvck! I’ve never done this in my life and I was happy I did this.

I let go of Mario’s shaft to breathe, Alicia caught it on her mouth tho, yet still offering a share with me. Our tongues played around, up and down Mario’s d!ck while Sergio kept on moving in and out of me. “Oh damn I’m close.” I said, yet afraid it will go off again and not reach the peak. “Go faster Sergio.” Alicia demanded. “Don’t stop. She’s enjoying it, she’ll definitely cum.” She’s right, I haven’t been thinking if I’ll be coming or not, I completely forgot about that because the only thing I was thinking was this _sexperience_. I felt my knees trembling, I guess Sergio felt it to for he put his fingers in my cl!t and started rubbing the hell out of me! “Aaaah Sergio fuck!” I collapsed on the bed as a wave of rushing orgasm hit me hard.

“You’re doing good Raquel. Now lie down on your back.” When I did, Alicia went on top of me, facing my feet, then the two men exchanged positions. Mario spread my legs, Alicia gave me a lick, Sergio gave Alicia a lick. Everything seemed so perfect and in place. Sergio then pulled Alicia’s hips a bit down, and told me to “Try it.” Without any hesitation, I stuck my tongue out and swirled it around Alicia’s core. She moaned, and it sounded beautiful. I felt her fingers spread my lips down there and then Mario slowly entered me. I almost screamed, he was stretching me!

Sergio also started entering Alicia, I’m witnessing how his shaft entered her and it looked so beautiful. What a first time experience and ‘twas memorable.

I decided to slide up to suck on my husbands balls. All I could hear that time was our moans and groans, slapping skins on each other skins. We stayed on that position for some moments until all of us screamed alongside with the waves of multiple orgasms hitting us. The four of us scrambled down the bed, catching our breaths. We gave each other time to rest, silence roamed around, no one was talking. Maybe at that moment all of us were thinking the same thing. _“What the hell just happened?”_

“I’m getting some wine. You want some?” Mario suggested, I looked up at Sergio, he’s already looking down at me. “Want some?” He asked. “Yeah. Sure. It’d be great.” I faced Mario. “Thank you Mario.” He jumped off the bed to get us wine. The three of us finally stood up too, but remained naked. We sat down the couch, well Alicia and Sergio were, I was sitting on Sergio’s lap while we wait for Mario. “Can I say something?” I muttered. “Sure Raquel. Go on.”

“That thing we just made, ‘twas so amazing! I didn’t expect it to be so amazing like that, but wow.” I smiled so wide, day dreaming. I felt Sergio’s arm tightened around my waist. “It was indeed. And I’m sure it’ll help you get better orgasm the next time you make love to your husband again.” I looked at Sergio and smiled. I couldn’t help but to kiss him tho, and by that time, Mario arrived. We drank wine while talking about our personal lives.

Moments later, we were drunk and the next thing I remembered was me rocking on top of my husband and so did Alicia to Mario. “Kiss him.” I said, teasing. Sergio took the dare, he called Mario’s name and their lips met. Alicia and I were laughing so hard, but I grabbed her neck and kissed her too. Round after round we went until we were all exhausted to go again.

~

“You tired?” Sergio asked, tugging the blanket on my body. I just nodded at him with my eyes closed. As far as I could remember, we reached home at 11 in the evening. We’re too tired and exhausted really. My thighs were aching and I couldn’t move as if there’s something heavy on my entire body.

“Raquel, can I ask you a question?”

I just hummed. “Would you wanna do it again?”

I thought about it for a second.

“Ask me about that again when I’m feeling okay. Right now rub my back and put me to sleep.”

_But yes Sergio, I wanna do it again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is just a work of a creative mind. Intended to harm no one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it.


End file.
